Hidden Roses
by WaddlePants
Summary: A girl is found by Gray that bears a striking resemblance to the Strauss family. She has no memories of her life before her 5th birthday, and could be their missing sibling. Gray gets to know the girl, brought up by an assassin, and romance ensues! Gray X OC with some NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I'm WaddlePants, and welcome to my first Fan Fiction! I have been a huge fan of Fairy Tail for a while now, and I've wanted to write a fanfic based on the universe for a while now. This is the result!**

**Please review, as all opinions are gratefully accepted!**

Elle stood, leaning onto the trunk of a tree. She clutched her arm to her chest, a look of pure fury and disgust on her face. Despite the fact that she was panting for breath, and her waist length white hair had fallen out of its high ponytail, she glanced behind her at the little girl cowering behind a rock. Her gaze softened a little, as the girl's fearful blue eyes sought out her violet ones. Elle nodded in an attempt to console the child, as she turned again to face the grinning woman in front of her.

"Let's finish this battle. I'm ready to take you on, and I won't be holding back." Elle spat, her eyes narrowing.  
The woman's grin widened, and she braced herself as Elle brought her hands together. A Seal appeared as Elle shouted "Advanced Transformation; Wild Wolf Form!"  
The girl disappeared, a huge, white wolf appearing in her place. Wasting no time, the wolf pounced to the side, and then straight at the woman, huge jaws setting around her leg. With a scream of fury, the woman thrust her hand into the wolf's fur, a stream of electricity shocking the beast, who let out an involuntary whimper.

The wolf released the woman, and another seal appeared, a snowy owl appearing where the wolf was before. It flew to a branch, before transforming into a snow tiger which pounced from the branch and landed onto the woman's chest, flooring her. All of a sudden, the girl was back, whipping a knife from the sheath strapped to her thigh and holding it to the woman's neck.

"Kill me." The woman moaned.  
Elle glared at her. "What's your name?"  
"Aiko."  
"Well, you won't be going anywhere near this child again." Elle growled, before slamming the hilt of her dagger into Aiko's temple, knocking the woman out cold.

Elle stood and turned, tying her hair back up, as her white ninja-style dress slipped back into place. She raised her eyes to see the girl, Ana, talking to a tall man with spiky black hair, in a white coat. Her nerves so high-strung, Elle freaked, snatching up a shuriken and launching it straight past the man's head into the tree behind him, drawing a line of blood on his cheek.

"HEY! What the hell?! You idiot, I'm not here to hurt her." The man said.  
Elle's eyes narrowed. "How do I know that?"  
To her complete surprise, the man started to remove his shirt. She was about to freak out when it revealed a blue tattoo on his chest. A guild symbol.  
"My name's Gray Fullbuster. I'm from Fairy Tail." He walked over to her, hands in his pockets, still shirtless. Ana skipped along behind him.  
"Elle Aurion. Nomad."  
Gray nodded. "I know who you are. I was sent by our master to find you. We're looking for someone with your description, and as soon as we got wind of where you were, I had to come find you."

"Why would your master want to find me?" Elle asked, out of pure curiosity.  
He shrugged. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that. Come with me?"  
Elle pulled Ana onto her back, and nodded.  
"Let me get her home, and then I'll join you."

**Short chapter, but it was sort of an intro. Hope you enjoyed, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! Here's Chapter 2 of Hidden Roses, hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**By the way, Elle's dress is very similar to the white dress that Kasumi wears in Dead of Alive 4. Google it, and you'll get an accurate representation.**

"Well, this is Magnolia." Gray announced, as the train came to a standstill. Elle smiled, moving to the window and looking at the view.  
"Wow, it's so pretty!" She cried, her face glued to the window. She looked back round at Gray, to ask him where Fairy Tail was, but was stopped dead at the sight of him in just his boxers. She flew back into her seat, covering her eyes, even as she blushed a deep red. "GRAY! Why are you half-naked?!" She shrieked.  
Gray looked down, and let out a small yell, rushing to put his clothes back on.

-

Elle stood in front of a small, run-down building, completely unimpressed. Gray had lagged behind, as Elle had all but ran up the hill. She had heard stories about this guild on her travels, they had won the Grand Magic Games, and were back on top, after their members had been sealed away for 7 years. But standing in front of the building where the number 1 guild in Fiore resided, she wondered if Gray had gotten the right place.

Just as Gray had reached the top of the hill, the doors to the guild flew open with a bang, as a man with pink hair was thrown out them, unfortunately for Elle, who was standing behind the doors. The man flew backwards into her, and sent both of them soaring. Elle hit the ground hard, the pink-haired guy landing on top of her. With his face between her boobs. She scrambled away with a yell, before leaving him with a roundhouse kick to the chest.  
"Natsuuu~" cried a small voice, as a little blue cat flew out of the guild. Gray was furious. "Damn it, Flame head! I just brought her back to see Master, and you already made a bad impression, you idiot!"  
Natsu jumped up and got in Gray's face.

"Who are you calling an idiot, Stripper?"  
"Who are you calling a stripper, droopy eyes?!"  
"Slanty eyes!"

Elle sweatdropped. What the hell was up with these two hooligans?! Just as she was about to go and punch them both, a woman in armour with long, scarlet hair walked casually up to Gray and Natsu and slammed their heads together, effectively knocking them out.

Elle's mouth dropped open in shock. The woman turned to Elle and her eyes widened. She shook herself and walked over to where Elle was standing.  
"Hi there. I'm Erza Scarlett. In case you didn't know who he was, that pink haired guy is Natsu Dragneel, and the cat is called Happy."

Elle stuck out her hand. "Elle. Elle Aurion." She shook hands with Erza, and followed her into the guild. The first thing she noticed was that the room went silent as they all turned to notice her. Elle suddenly felt self-conscious. She ran her hand over her hair, it was still tied in a ribbon and cascading down her back. Her katana was in place on her hip, and her white dress was smooth. She glanced up again, straight into the eyes of a girl with blonde hair.

"Hi there! I'm Lucy! Don't worry. I don't bite. Come sit at the bar. We'll make sure you're sorted out."

Elle nodded, without saying anything and followed Lucy to the bar. She sat herself down on a stool next to Lucy, Erza taking the chair the other side of her.

"Elle-san, may I take a look at your sword?" Erza asked, her fingers twitching. Elle smiled. "Of course! And call me Elle, no san is required." She smiled, pulling her flame-red katana from the sheath.  
"It's called Ryuuenzan."  
"Dragon's Flame Cutter? Why?" Erza asked, bemused.  
Elle grinned. That was her favourite question. She tapped the kanji symbol on the hilt, and a seal appeared, flames roaring along the edges.  
"Woooow!" Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu would LOVE that! Oi oi, Natsuuu!" she called.

"Luce!" The pink haired guy from earlier came bounding into the guild, followed by Gray, both sporting matching lumps on their heads. Happy was not so far behind, but instead of following Natsu, he flew across the room to join two other cats. Natsu draped an arm around Lucy's shoulders, a huge grin on his face. Elle looked up at Gray across the room and smiled, giving him a small wave. His eyes met hers, and he smiled slowly. Elle blushed a little, and turned back to the others to see Erza holding Ryuuenzan in a battle stance, and hearing Lucy telling Natsu that he simply HAD to see Elle's sword.

"Ehh, why?" The man questioned. Erza quickly passed Elle her katana back, and she repeated the process as before. Natsu's eyes glimmered with excitement as he watched the flames dance along the blade. He stuck his finger out, and caught a little of the fire on his finger, before quickly popping it into his mouth.

"Heeey, it's tasty fire too!" Natsu cried, reaching out again. Elle quickly tapped the symbol again and the flames receded.  
"So Natsu, you're Fairy Tail's Salamander that I've heard so much about."  
"Aye! " Natsu grinned, giving her a thumbs up.  
Lucy gave Natsu a sideways look, a blush appearing on her face. "Natsu and Happy and I, we're a team. We sometimes have Gray and Erza come along too."

Elle nodded. "I managed to watch some of the Games on my travels. The four of you seemed like you made a good team."

Erza nodded, "We even participated in a play once. I brought the house down with my acting!"

As Lucy and Natsu laughed at the memories, Elle's eyes were once again drawn across the room to where Gray was. He was sat with a huge man with white hair, the same shade as Elle's. The doors to the guild opened, and in the doorway was a girl with short white hair. At the same time, another, older girl, with long white hair emerged behind the bar.

"Oh! Mira-san! This is Elle!" Lucy announced, talking to the girl behind the bar. Their eyes met, and Mira dropped the tray of glasses she was holding. Simultaneously, the giant man sitting with Gray stood up, toppling the table over, and the girl with short hair fell to her knees. All 3 had the same expression of shock.

"…Elle, you said your name was?"

**This chapter was dedicated to my friend Evan!**

**Special shout out to Kenny too **

**Please review guys, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
